Un Dulce Recuerdo
by Sappira Lykaios
Summary: FEMSLASH...Un poco fuera de tiempo y espacio quizas, pero espero les guste. Ahi dejen sus REVIEWS.. Pesima para los summary


Un dulce Recuerdo

**Flash Back**

_Ella no podía recordar cuantas veces, por su mente pasaba el rostro de la persona a la que adoraba, sonriéndole a su mejor amiga con miradas disimuladas entre ellas, como si mantuviesen un secreto, y mientras mas se acercaba la rubia estas se iban callando como si guardasen un secreto que ella no pudiese o no debiese oír…_

_Sabia que todos ahí pensaban que era lo suficientemente rara, como para no darse cuenta de lo que a su alrededor pasaba, pero, su amiga… Ginny, la trataba como una bruja normal, bueno, me refiero a normal, sin pensar que estuviese loca o como si le faltase algún apéndice de su cuerpo (o como si le hubiese salido otro)._

_Y hasta cierto punto la joven luna mantenía la idealista y tonta idea de que la castaña la quería, que hasta quizás le había cogido cariño, pero eso… el que pareciera que le guardaban un secreto, como si no fuese de fiar, le hacia pensar que le daba igual a la castaña… Como si no hubiese podido ganarse ni un pedazo de su corazón y eso… eso la lastimaba más que cualquier otra cosa._

_-Hermione… Gin… - saludo mientras, se acercaba a ellas, y por alguna razón, Ginny seguía sonriendo, mientras la carcajada de la Gryffindor, desaparecía para convertirse en una mas sutil y discreta sonrisa, y la rubia no sabia a que se debía, pero con esa sonrisa, se veía aun mas hermosa_

_-¡¡¡Me alegra verte Lun!!!- dijo Ginny quien la abrazo y ella correspondió al abrazo pues necesitaba de el, de alguna muestra de cariño, después de tremendo encontronazo con la sly mas pretensiosa que hay en Howarts… si Pansy Parkinson_

_Mientras la joven se dejaba abrazar pensaba que ella (pansy parkinson) odiaba a cualquier persona que no fuese de su misma casa, aun que los demás sean como ella decía "sangre pura"… Por su parte Ginny noto que no estaba del todo bien su amiga, así que la vio a los ojos y sonriéndole le dio otro abrazo mas prolongado._

_-Hola… Luna… - Saludo Hermione con, su ahora desaparecida sonrisa, y esto hizo sentir un poco mas triste a Luna, por no poder ver mas esa dulce sonrisa, sin mediar otra palabra la Ravenclaw asintió, mientras oía otras palabras de la exquisita boca de Hermione_

_-Ginny, me retiro, tengo que terminar unas tareas… - Nadie sabia si eso era verdad o no, pero, al parecer a Ginny no le cayeron en gracia esas palabras y regreso su mirada a la Gry mayor para fulminarla con sus ojos y esto hizo sentir mas afligida a la joven luna, quien pensaba que se estaba entrometiendo en donde no debía y sin decir ni una sola palabra salio de ahí, dejando a ambas jóvenes con desconcierto pues su animo no era el de siempre._

_-¿Qué le paso a Luna? – pregunto Hermione mientras veía que la joven Ravenclaw se alejaba de donde estaba su amiga_

_-No ha tenido un buen día, al parecer acaba de tener un encontronazo severo con Pansy – y Hermione la vio con cara de no saber en que momento había dicho eso_

_-Es lo único que afecta, de ese modo a Luna… - pero no pudo seguir hablando la menor de las weasley, por que al parecer otra chica la llamaba con persistencia _

_-Esta bien… nos vemos luego… - Y Hermione se empezó a alejar de donde estaba todo el bullicio de los pasillos de Howarts para Salir al patio, en busca de una joven rubia que se sentía, al parecer afligida y al instante la encontró, sola, bajo un árbol, con un semblante taciturno y triste, cosa muy extraña en ella..._

_Sin decir nada, Hermione se acerco a donde estaba, quizás le dolía verla así, por que como dice Ginny, ella siempre esta feliz, como si estuviese en otro mundo, con ideas demasiado extrañas, aun para los mas raros (a excepción de ella) jamás se le veía así de taciturna_

_Sin decir palabras Hermione se sentó junto a Luna y sin dejar que esta dijese algo, la abrazo, atrayéndola a su cuerpo lo mas que podía, entonces observo que unas cuantas lagrimas caían de esos hermosos ojos grisáceos, y comenzó a reconfortarla sin palabras, solo con caricias en su cabello y un fuerte abrazo y así estuvieron un buen tiempo hasta que las lagrimas fueron inexistentes y la Ravenclaw se veía mas tranquila_

_-Debieses de dejar de hacerle caso a Parkinson, tiende a ser demasiado arpía con cualquier persona que no piense que los hijos de Muggles y los "sangre sucia" no debiésemos de existir – sin poder evitarlo, la mas joven se recostó en el regazo de Hermione intentando calmarse e intentando olvidar todo_

_-Es cruel con cualquier persona a la que le intereses… - no lo pudo callar mas, y en realidad esa era la razón por la que habían peleado y a ella le había afectado bastante_

_-Es una arpía con mayor razón y mas si te lastima a ti… - no supo interpretar esas palabras, o mas bien no quiso ilusionarse así que solo pudo ver a los ojos de Hermione intentando saber a que se refería pero una sonrisa curvo los labios de la Gry, y esa, seria toda la respuesta que tendría…_

_-¿Qué sientes por mi Hermione? – Sin poder evitarlo, sin siquiera saber por que pregunto eso, pero lo hizo, pues la situación que había tenido hace poco le rondaba la cabeza y no comprendía, primero parecía que guardaban un secreto (Ginny y Hermione) que ella no debiese saber y después, la Gry iba en su auxilio, y eso, la confundía demasiado…_

_-Te quiero Luna… - Dijo Hermione mientras acariciaba el cabello de Luna, quien sonrió ante esto_

_-Yo también te quiero Hermione… -Y con cada palabra que la joven decía iba cerrando los ojos, saboreando el poderle decir que la quería, aun que supiese que Hermione no sentiría el mismo tipo de cariño que ella pero al instante abrió sus ojos deteniendo la gama de pensamientos que en su mente pasaban, pues unos labios se posaron en los suyos y ella, no pudo hacer otra cosa que responder ese ansiado beso…_

_-No me gusta verte triste, ese no es tu estilo… - La quería, ambas sentían mucho amor la una por la otra y Hermione abrazo a luna atrayéndola a su cuerpo para acunarla y reconfortarla entre sus brazos y Luna por su parte busco de nuevo esos labios…_

_Y sin negárselo junto sus labios, dándole un segundo beso, dejando que sus lenguas danzaran juntas y cierta chispa de deseo y pasión nublo un instante la mirada de la mayor, pero se tranquilizaron al oír unos pasos…._

_-La basura se junta con la basura – a sus espaldas oyeron decir, mientras otras risas maliciosas se unían a esto_

_-Es por eso que ustedes están juntos… - tenia que defender de algún modo a Luna y les dijo lo que pensaba, y esto había dejado impresionados al sequito de Pansy Parkinson_

_-Y créeme, que esa basura se esta pudriendo – y con molestia y mordaz enojo, que no pudo disimular en su mirada, volteo a ver a todas esas serpientes, mientras se levantaba y le tendía una mano a Lovegood_

_-Es mejor disfrutar la dulzura y calidez que desprendes en un lugar donde no haya quien nos moleste… - Y sonriendo coquetamente esa era una invitación para los cuartos de los prefectos… _

**End Flash Back**

-¿Qué piensas hermosa? – Te acercaste por detrás y me abrazaste, mientras veía a la hermosura de la noche, la oscuridad, la luna en todo su esplendor y las estrellas que llenaban todo el firmamento, mientras estábamos de visita en casa de nuestra amiga Ginny

-Pienso en el primer beso que me diste cuando estábamos en Howarts… - y te sentaste justo detrás de mí para abrazarme y recargar tu mentón en mi hombro

-Aun recuerdo que cuando me acercaba a ti, me sentía nerviosa por miedo a no poder controlarme… y aun tienes ese efecto en mi… - me sonreíste enigmáticamente, mientras me besabas el cuello, la mejilla y mi hombro para después suspirar

-Pero aun hay algo que no entiendo… Ese día… cuando me iba acercando a ti y a Ginevra, ustedes callaron y por alguna u otra razón, deje de darle importancia, pero ahora que lo recuerdo jamás supe porque hicieron eso… - entonces note cierto sonrojo en tu cara y una chispa de diversión en tus ojos, que me encanta ver siempre que puedo

-Por que le estaba diciendo a Ginny que me traías totalmente loca y nos reímos porque, le dije que me sentía como si fuese una niña asustadiza o como una chica tonta que no sabia declararse… - mientras sonreías al recordar ese día, no pude evitar darme la vuelta y darte un beso mientras me tumbaba encima de ti

-Pues tu declaración fue muy hermosa… - y reíste a carcajada limpia, pues ambas sabíamos que tu declaración había sido un poco penosa para ambas, bueno, al menos te habías declarado y si, que había sido hermosa

**Flash Back**

_Mientras ambas jóvenes, se dirigían hacia el cuarto de la prefecta (Hermione) iban platicando de cosas que no tenían nada que ver con lo que en ese momento les estaba pasando, pero antes de entrar y de dar vuelta a una esquina, la joven Gryffindor arrincono a la Ravenclaw para darle un beso cargado de amor, pasión y deseo, el cual fue correspondido con la misma cantidad de necesidad y amor_

_Sin decir nada, se sonrieron y siguieron caminando platicando de nada y de todo a la vez, se sentían tan bien juntas, tan cómodas que no necesitaban decir palabras sobre lo que estaban sintiendo en ese momento_

_En un par de minutos llegaron hasta el cuarto de Hermione y entraron, siguieron platicando, pero cierta chispa de deseo se vislumbro en los ojos de Luna, quien le sonrió a Hermione y se fue acercando a ella de un modo tan sensual que la mayor solo retrocedía al ver esto_

_-Creo que es hora de seguir con lo nuestro… - con cada paso que daba Luna, hermione daba otro, mientras veía divertida y con asombro lo que la mas joven iba haciendo, poco a poco se fue quitando la pinza del cabello, la túnica, la corbata y la chemise, solo para quedarse con su falda, y una camiseta que se adhería a su cuerpo, con unas medias negras y sonrió de un modo que hizo que la mayor se atragantara del deseo y la sorpresa_

_-Si… que debemos continuar… - y recobrando un poco de auto control, Hermione se acerco a Luna y la tomo de la cintura mientras la pegaba mas a su cuerpo intentando no dejar una parte de su cuerpo sin sentir el de la otra_

_Entonces sus manos siguieron haciendo el trabajo de Luna, quitarle la ropa, primero se deshizo de la camiseta, la cual cubría aun parte de su dulce y sensual cuerpo y se quedo un instante paralizada viendo la belleza que tenia justo entre sus brazos y prosiguió besándola, ahí donde podía, los hombros, el cuello, la separación que se hacia entre los senos de Luna, mientras lamía todo aquello sus manos iban jugando por la cintura y la cadera de la joven Ravenclaw mientras se dirigía al cierre y el botón de la falda, pero en algún instante de deseo, Luna dio vuelta a la idea y empezó a desnudarla a ella, presionando puntos que no sabia podían ser tan susceptibles_

_-Por Merlín… - Gimió la pobre de Hermione mientras la rodilla de Luna hacia presión en su entrepierna, aun que tuviese la falda puesta podía sentir esa caricia como si hubiese estado desnuda y no pudo resistir mas…_

_-Luna… - gimió pidiendo mas, no podía aguantar todo el deseo, todas las ganas de tenerla de hacerla suya, de poderla hacer gritar y poder lamer todo el cuerpo de esa rubia que le hacia sentir un deseo salvaje aunado con un sentimiento de protección, amor y cariño, nunca antes sentido_

_Y entonces ante esta suplica la joven siguió haciendo presión mientras terminaba de quitarle la ropa a Hermione, pero entonces paro y sonrió de un modo juguetón, lo cual hizo que el deseo invadiera mas a Hermione_

_-Termina de desnudarte para mi…. – La idea hizo que Hermione viera con cara de "Disculpa" a Luna y solo vio la sonrisa sensual en la cara de la rubia junto con una ceja alzada, haciéndole una invitación, mas bien dando a entender que era un mandato a que lo hiciera_

_-Lo que desees… - Mientras Luna se sentaba en la cama, hermione obedecía lo que la mas joven le había pedido y empezó a desnudarse, sintiendo las ganas aumentar mas, mientras observaba el deseo en cara de Luna, quien se cruzaba de piernas y alzaba un poco mas su falda_

_Y por un instante pensaron que ese día seria el primero de muchos mas… y que jamás se cansarían la una de la otra_

_Y mientras culminaban esa noche de entrega, con amor, caricias, y con delicadeza, se abrazaron, mientras Hermione besaba la frente de la mas pequeña quien se abrazaba a la cintura de la Prefecta_

_-Hermione yo… - y sonrió al ver que la mas alta la observaba con tal devoción y amor que competía con el que ella misma sentía por la otra – Te Amo – termino su frase mientras se abrazaba a esa dulce joven que le entrego muchísimo_

_-Yo también te Amo Luna… - y le dio un suave beso en los labios, para después abrazarla mas cerca de ella y cerraron los ojos, pero después de un instante… los abrió de golpe, recordando que no se había "declarado" ni le había pedido ser su novia_

_-Luna…. – llamo a la mas joven y esta al oír su nombre de labios de su amada, abrió los ojos al instante observándola sonreír con un poco de pena y diversión en los ojos_

_-¿Qué pasa Herm? –se acerco a ella para oír lo que tenia que decir_

_-Se me olvido decirte… ¿Qué si quieres ser mi novia? – Y esta pregunta descoloco un poco a la Rubia mientras alzaba una ceja en modo de desconcierto, soltó una limpia carcajada y un leve rubor se poso en las mejillas de Hermione_

_-Es que… con todo… se me olvido decirte… que pues… me gustas mucho y que no se en que momento me enamore de ti… y quería saber que ¿si querías ser mi novia? - Aun después de todo lo que habían hecho, se sonrojaba al pedirle que fuese su novia, y no entendía el porque, ya que le había demostrado que la amaba_

_-Tontita… Claro que quiero… por que yo también te Amo… - entonces se abrazaron y durmieron un rato la una en brazos de la otra, con una sonrisa demasiado grande en sus labios_

**End Flash Back**

-Es que… pues yo pensaba declararme, pero como paso todo eso de que estabas triste… no pude evitar darte un beso… - y sonreíste con un poco de tinte carmesí en tus mejillas mientras me abrazabas

-Sigo pensando lo mismo, fue una linda declaración Herms… Te amo – Entonces, te volví a besar, pero oímos que nos llamaban, para cenar… asi que nos fuimos para allá

-Yo También te amo Luna – Me dijiste justo cuando íbamos caminando de regreso y me abrazaste para besarme y después tomarnos de la mano…

…**::::::::: FIN:::::::…**


End file.
